Chain of Favors
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: ...And like the last time, they made it to the front page, getting more attention than the recently married couple... AU, How many favors to crack and how many to fall in love? BMHG and other couples, R&R.


**Title:** Chain of Favors

**Aut****hor:** HawkAngel XD

**Summary:**...And like the last time, they made it to the front page, getting more attention than the recently married couple...

AU,How many favors to crack and how many to fall in love? BMHG and other couples, R&R.

**Spoilers:** Injustice for all, Legends, Wake the dead, Shadow of the hawk, Ancient history, The once and the future thing, and The destroyer.

**Author's Note:** This is my return to the JL and JLU fanfiction stories, I got some of them, but they're just horrible, need some edits, anyway... and I love the regular couples BMWW and HGGL, but in this case, I'm a fan of HG and BM a little too much... and here we are... ENJOY!, R&R!.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But if they were, I wish BMHG to be a couple in the show. Sadly, just here I can make it happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- changes of scene, time, etc.

'_thinking' "_talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chain of Favors**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1**** - Monday**

It was a simple day, months after the war with Darkseid; Shayera was sitting in front of some monitors, cheking something. After the incident with shadow thief, Hawkman, and knowing about Warhawk, it wasn't easy, but she managed a life for herself, no pressure about the future. She got no love relationship, and surprisingly John was engaged with the model beauty, much to her surprise: the love for the man was in the past, she got just respect, friendship, and camaderie for the green lantern; but for her in the time being, She was happy, just living in the moment: every weekend she got out with Wally, sometimes with Diana, poker games with the princess, Wally, and Superman, movies and oreos with the Martian, tight family relationship with the Fates, good comunication with all the league, and a good spar partner with Batman.

Batman..., she remembers 'that' particular memory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days after the war with Darkseid, with her left wing wrapped and left arm in a sling, she could do very little things. She was desperate for some action, but with her left side like that, it was impossible to do something active. While in Monitor duty, she was trying to make herself useful but with really little satisfaction. In that precise moment the Batman made himself appear at her side, checking all the monitors. Taking air and courage she said slowly "Batman...?".

"yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did,"

Rolling her green eyes she rephrased "Do you know some technique or something to make useful, active, my right side, while I'm like this?, or maybe practice without my wings, beacause this – pointing at her wing – is gonna take time. I'm in need of some action... is my hawk side speaking,"

Thinking for a little bit, he answered, "In one condition,"

Nodding, "What is it?"

"I need concentration with a project, If Flash comes here, get him out and away from here,"

"That's all?"

Nod.

"Deal".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End of Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In that precise moment, her hawk senses tingling and...

"Shayera?" turning around to look at the black cape and cowl man.

"yeah?"

"Do you have something to do right now?"

"Yes, I have t—"

Not letting her finish, he ordered, "Bring your tools, you're helping me to repair the damage of the electric reactors,"

"This better be good, if not, I'm gonna put those reactors to your—"

"Shayera" he batglares.

Looking at him, without reaction at the batglare, "Alright, I'm going,- opening a drawer, taking tools, pointing finger- but you owe me!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Days Later**** – Wednesday**

_Swoosh..._

"ARGH! WHAT THE ----!" yelling at the suprise and at her ruined attire. Her mace on the floor, and every bit of her body, incluiding her wings, was red. It burned and weird enough, itched.

"what the hell is this?" looking at herself and the weird red stuff.

"uuh... Shay, I'm... so sorry,"

"Wally?" the fastest man alive was beyond nervous and afraid, with the Thanagarian, you don't know her unexpected reactions.

"yeah?..."

'Come here' gesture... "Do you remember that time, when I told you that If you make or say something like this, you were going to be the fastest man alive with a limb?"

"y-yeah,"

"well, this is the time,"

_....__Swoosh... _Grabbing wildly her untouched, with red icky stuff, mace, "WALLY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

**1 ****½ hour later.** After a good shower.

**Cafeteria. **

The Cafeteria was absolutely deserted, weird at that type of hour of the day. Shayera was sitting in one of the tables, with her back at the door and in her hands a little tube of what looked like medine and a towel besides her bottle of water.

"Hell! what was that? This itches and hurts, not even with a shower it slows down," saying out loud. "Hope this helps, this is the last bit I have," muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?"

At the unexpected visitor, She yelps and stares furiously at Batman, "AH! What the hell is with you?"

"Nothing," He noted that she was wincing and moving her wings with displeasure and hurt. With an eyebrow lifted waiting for an explanation he look at her. At his stare, she answers.

"Stupid Wally,- grumbles- I don't know what kind of prank he was going to pull, but he stupidly threw something to my wings," wincing "It was an accident, but still I'm going after him... –glare, just make her point- Well, they are sightly burn and they hurt a little too much for my taste,"

Looking at her with something akin to care, he asked. "Do you need help?"

"Hell yes, I can't reach, here – giving him the little tube of medicine – just be careful, is the only medicine I have, strictly for my wings, from Thanagar,"

He took the little tube of medicine and with extreme care he puts some of it in his gloved hand to apply it to the burned and itchy wings. Looking at the texture and the smell of it, _"smells of vainilla, interesting," _thinking to himself, He decided to later ask for a sample to make more for her. At distance, the sight was slightly attractive, sensual and unexpected. Her red hair made her look more heavenly, her big green eyes more lovable and you could drown on them. The shadows of their bodies was another thing and with a dark mind, well, everything was in say. They were so in comfort and relaxed with each other, with their guards down that somehow they didn't hear the automatic doors, open and close. The princess of Themyscyra distractedly entered the kitchen to take an iced mocha; minutes later she got out of there, and she was passing not far away from the couple siting. Distracted, she turned around to see if she could sit with someone when her eyes stopped to the deserted cafeteria to them and at the sight she decided to stay in that spot and watch. The winged warrior was sitting in front of the Gotham Knight and the caped crusader was at her back standstill putting the white medicine on her wings.

"OH, thank you, that feels wonderful," she said spreading her wings with delight.

The texture of her wings was unique; Soft, fresh, fluffy, and surprisely the smell of them: more vainilla... "They are so... soft," he said somewhat in awe.

"Impressed?"

"Unexpected,"

She looked at him, green eyes seductive and a smirk with satisfaction.

The bat in an instant knew they were being watched and who was doing it, but, somehow, he didn't care. Looking at and hearing them, Diana turned around, walking away from the place and mind her own business. Trying to obtain the attention of the man was difficult and months before, she just stopped trying. Meanwhile, Vixen and Green Lantern, John Stewart, were entering the place after the princess, in their hands they got some empty trails of food when they got a good look to the place, they stopped in tracks.

GL just froze in the place, while Vixen got a really good look and said with a smile "my my, they look cozy, -taking his hand,- C'mmon let's give them some 'privacy'," with amazing speed, they put the empty trails in the kitchen and got out quickly of there, but not without hearing the last bit.

"Oh! You have good hands,"

Giggling like a school girl, Vixen took the shocked Green lantern and got him out of there.

The bat moved an eyebrow up. _"oops!," _sheepishly,the winged beauty said to herself.

"That sounded dirty, I'm sorry Bruce!"

"Don't be," he said with seductive voice and an equally seductive smirk.

Shayera, hearing that tone and feeling the smirk, her bright green eyes opened wide, her cheeks turned slightly red and she started laughing. "Oh my stars!," more laughing and her wings start moving with her laughter as well. Pleased with himself for making her laugh, he finished "Done".

"Thank you very much," she said turning around to look at him and give him a breathtaking smile. "Thanks, - she repeated- I owe you".

Feeling weird at her breathtaking smile, he just nodded and walked away. Two steps to the door, he remembers "Shayera, can you give me a sample of that medicine? I'd like to study it".

Nodding, she walked to him and put the medicine in his hands and said "take care of it, it's the only I have," Nodding at her caution, she smiles and said "thanks again,". She steps back and goes to the kitchen. In that moment Batman got out of the cafeteria with a strange feeling, like moving around his middle form. Carefully, He put the little tube in one of the pouches of his utility belt and he continues to walk away with that strange feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**3**** - Saturday**

The original seven where at their private meetings' room, while waiting for 2 members, with a strange move, Batman decided to make small talk with the winged beauty, not caring about the others hearing them talk.

Touching the nearest wing, he asked "How are your wings?"

"Much better, thanks," she smiled brightly and pleased that somehow he cared and asked. At the other side of the table, the princess and Flash, were shocked at the strange movement of Batman, to touch the wing of the Thanagarian.

"Here," he said getting out the original medicine of the late injuried redhead, and comment again. "In a couple of days, I'm making more of this medicine for you".

"Oh," she blushed lightly surprised of the comment "That would be awesome, thank you," she replied putting her left hand on top of his and apply lightly pressure to make her thank you more grateful and brightly smile to him. While doing this, the missing 2 members, Superman and Green Lantern appeared and stopped in their tracks because, it was shocking to see the two warriors in that manner. It was camaderie, but in others eyes, it looked like a small display of affection. To the Green Lantern; shocked, upset and weird; Shocked and upset because the Thanagarian never smiled like that to anybody, not even him, when they were an item; and weird, because, the redhead never touched anybody like that in presence of others. For Superman, mostly it was shocking; Batman got this "NO NO" to everything, and to see him like this, it was another thing. The two heroes got to their seats and started the meeting.

Minutes later, not resisting the temptation, Irresistible, Batman moved his hand to touch carefully again the soft thanagarian wing, making her shiver lightly, and move her wings with surprise. Looking at her pleased, he smirked proudly and also made her lift the corner of her soft and red lips. Just the princess and the marine got to see the strange movement of the man and the redhead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They got appointments to spar, two times a week since the war months before, and lately the man was just curious about the redhead alien. One time, he got the redhead, winged back to the mats, hands up, and him on top of her and taking carefully her hands. Shayera got handful of hair across her face, and like a magnet the man put the red strands behind her ear. Time and space just stopped to look at her green eyes. He was drawn to them, those beautiful green eyes and like him, she was drawn to those striking icy blue eyes. Then, the magic moment stop at his commlink. It was Batgirl recuesting his presence back in Gotham City.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**4**** – Weeks Later. **

Green Arrow and Batman were getting something to drink, then they searched for a empty table, got to their seats and continued talking. Moments later, Shayera entered the cafeteria for a snack. Getting in and out quickly of the kitchen, she passed the two men, smiling at them but with her gaze at the famous playboy, then, she got out of there, with an apple and a bottle of juice in her hands. The playboy was following her with his gaze, looking at her somewhat in awe and with something like adoration in his gaze.

"Why are you looking at Shayera like that?" Green Arrow asked curiously.

"None of your business,"

"Well my friend, that look was something..." he replied casually.

Silence.

Changing rapidly the conversation the blond hero commented "You got a date for that big charity ball in Gotham, that one in two weeks?"

"No, but I'm getting one soon,"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5**** – Week Later. Thursday.**

It was weird, the bat and the hawk, were acting weird. The relationship between them was changing little by little, and some members of the group, got to see the little changes. J'onn, Flash and Superman were sitting together in a table, looking at them strangely; the bat and the hawk were leaving the cafeteria on that moment. Both of them were walking to the private gym of Batman, in a irresistible movement, the knight of darkness touched lightly one of her wings, making her shiver at the soft and clearly unexpected touch.

"What's with you touching my wings?"

Silence.

Teasing, "AHA! You are in love with them!, I knew it!" proud smirk.

And then the unthinkable happen.

"Why are you touching the wings of my Birdnose?" it was the Creeper, glaring furiously at Batman while trying to hug Shayera, making a pout and also, trying to kiss her.

Silence for the Bat, but not for her.

"Because I want him to," punch in the face, gettin The Creeper at their feet crosseyed. "creep," she muttered walking beside Batman again.

"Creep-_eeeeeeeer_," fainting.

Door, Open/Close... _Swoosh_,

"That was... interesting,"

"Weird,"

Shocked, the Flash just replied, "Bats was smiling!"

Flash, Superman, and J'onn stated differently at the same time.

Thinking again, with that information Flash exclaimed, "BATS WAS SMILING! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" with that, the fastest man alive, ran for cover, leaving the martian and the kryptonian more shocked and confused than ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6**** – Two weeks later, Friday. **

(**AN**: complete two weeks, to make this work on a timeline.)

She was in the library checking a book, something to read, something new to know. Then she felt it, a soft touch to one of her wings and she totally knew who was the owner of that hand.

"Could you do me a favor?" voice soft and deep, causing chills to her body.

Turning around to look at him, "Sure,"

"I need a date," he said serious, looking deeply at her.

"A date? You need me to find you a date?, - thinking, left eyebrow up, finger in the chin - Well, there's a lots of ladies who I can ask--,"

"No," he stopped her reasoning.

"No?" left eyebrow up, in place.

"Just you. Is a charity ball in Gotham... Just a favor,"

Nodding "Alright, sure,"

Walking away "Wait!", He look at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I don't have anything fancy to wear,"

Walking away from there, he answered "Be at the manor at 5,"

"Alright," her gaze following him at the end of the corridor and the black shape disappering in distance.

**Hours Later. **

The dress was absolutely beautiful, strapless black gown, made of silk: the part of the bottom, making delicate waves and a slit in the left leg, up to the knee; the bodice of the dress was backless to acommodate her wings with ribbons to tight the bodice, and with very well placed litle pearls at the front. Her hair was in a bun, with a slight twist here and there to make it delicate and sofisticated: with a few strands of red hair framming her beautiful face. Delicate make up to make her green eyes, shine more beautiful; earrings and necklace in silver and in shape of little wings and to complete the look, a pair of beautiful black heels. She got down the stairs with Alfred waiting at the bottom. The face of the butler extraordinarie was in awe at the beauty of the winged woman. Cleverly, the surrogate father got out a camera and took some pictures of her.

"Oh Miss Shayera, you look like an angel," he said taking her hand, helping her down the lasts steps.

Blushin lightly she replied, "Thank you Alfred." The look at her face spoke volumes, and he said:

"Master Bruce is in the library waiting for you,"

"Thanks again," she said walking to where the library was located.

Knocking the door, She enters slowly, "Hey Bruce, I'm ready!"

The man in the tuxedo turned around and stayed just... Speechless. Looking at his face she just smiled shyly and said, "Wow, Finally I left a man speechless,"

Regaining back his voice, walking to her, he said "You look... absolutely beautiful,"

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," reaching to her, the man put his arm for her to took and asked,

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just... –looking at him curiously- let me wipe the drool off of the corner of your mouth," she put her fingers at the corner of his mouth and "wiped" the invisible drool of his face, smirking proudly.

"Hey!"

Taking his arm and smiling with satisfaction she said "let's go!"

Arriving to the hotel hosting the charity ball was another thing whatsoever. The media was all over it, everyone was waiting for the Gotham playboy to appear and check out who was going to be his date for the night. While in the limousine, they talked about the history of how they meet or making themselves know each other. A couple of months before, Bruce did an appearance in an Inn in the Canadian Rockies, a little vacation, he called it. Back there, while doing rappel with a certain group of tourists, with one reporter of the Daily Planet in vacation like him; one of the lines of his, broke, making the playboy fall from a very high distance. Like a fallen angel, the heroine rescued the man, not knowing who he was. While in her arms, she got a good look on him, smile and said "I hope to get my thanks today". Flashing her a glare, She put him in the ground making a brilliant appeareance. Everyone in the group got to see the heroics of the Thanagarian and the next day, they got the article with a well place picture in the front page of the Daily Planet; "**SAVED BY AN ANGEL**" was the title of the Front page.

Obviously, right in that moment, they were going to use it as a cover. Alfred got them to the front door, to the famous red carpet, one of the helpers, opened the limousine door and the playboy got out, flashing fake smiles for the media and then he put his hand for her to take and got out of the limosine after him. Getting out of the limousine and then taking his arm, and in the moment, the media went crazy taking photos of the beautiful couple, some of them trying to get an interview. After the Rockies incident, Shayera got a little more famous and lots of positive reaction from the press.

Walking for the door was complicated for them, because the press was on them, not letting them pass, just to get an interview or some words of the couple. Using his playboy charm, he got them out of the media quickly, making Shayera more grateful at him. Making their way to the elevator, they found the blond couple of Star City, Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance at their best. Ollie get to smirk at the Gotham Knight knowing about the interest to the redhead, while his girlfriend, got to open wide her eyes; Ollie did told her about his suspicions about Bruce and Shayera, but looking at them, made her take the situation seriously. Ollie and Dinah were impressed at them, they looked like they really belong with each other: their personalities were similar but not a match, they got to each other really good, making them work together well, and this, was going to be just the same, If what Ollie told her was certainly true.

"Wow, Shayera, you look amazing," Dinah said with a smile.

"Thank you, you look really beautiful as well,"

"If I didn't have Dinah," The Green Arrow lift his eyebrows up and down mischieviously and say nothing more; Making the Thanagarian chuckle, getting a batglare and making his girlfriend hit him in the chest lightly and laugh as well. They got talking and got together to the ball: they got out of the elevator and to greet some people. Lots of ladies were waiting for the Gotham playboy to ditch his date early in time, but not knowing about the identity of his date, to the time, they got the surprise of their lives.

**Later on.**

"Those ladies got no respect for your date," Olliver Queen said to the Gotham playboy. "to her luck, she got Dinah here for some welcome company,"

Nodding.

"I need some air," he said to the blond millionarie moments later, a few steps away, he met a voice that said:

"Well, maybe I can help with that," he turned around to look at his beautiful date. Taking his hand, she slowly walked to the balcony doors, with him following her, to step in the middle of them. With both of her hands, she hold slowly and tightly the blue-eyed man, with surprise in his face he hold her back, not knowing what she was thinking. In a rush, they were up in the air, miles away from the party. The air was coming to him slowly, pure and welcoming; the noise was very little, but still, they could hear the romantic jazz music playing.

"I hope this helps," she whispered to his right ear, while holding him tightly, to not let him fall.

"Thank you," he replied giving her a small kiss to the neck, making her shiver and gazing at her adoringly.

Blushing and smiling softly, she answered, "You're welcome".

Down there, the music was getting more romantic and the couple in the air was dancing slowly. In the balcony, with a pair of little binoculars each, the blond couple, Dinah and Ollie holding each other, looking with surprise and a small smile at them. It was a romantic sight, like in a movie, like a dream: surreal. Not passing the oportunity, the blond millionarie took out a small camera to catch the beautiful and romantic moment.

"They need love in their lives", was the thought of the blond couple of heros.

And again, they made the front cover of all Gotham papers and the Daily Planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7**** – Friday, Two Weeks Later. **

**One Day before the Green Lantern and Vixen's Wedding. **

"I need a favor," The nervous posture of the Thanagarian was a give away, it was something serious.

"Tell me,"

"I need a date for the wedding,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Tomorrow, the manor at noon,"

(**AN**: 12pm of the day.)

Walking away... "Bruce...? –turning to look at her- I suppose you are getting my dress, am I right?"

Nodding and continue to walk, leaving her in the spot with a curious smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Saturday – Wedding**** of the Green Lantern and Vixen.**

**Place: ****Church Ceremony.**

In the church, one part of her was nervous, because that part of her past was making progress, moving on, and she was a little bit confused about the feeling; the playboy noticed it quickly and took her hand in his, making small circles with his thumb to relax her. Turning around to look at him grateful, she smiled and continued to relax by his movements. With confidence she put her head in his shoulder, making the Dark Knight put around his arm to her back and hold her by the waist. Finished the ceremony, they got out quickly to avoid the crowds, neither noticed, but they got out holding hands.

**Place:**** Reception. **

Her dress was a total success in the wedding: halterneck style, with good space for her wings; the bottom was in waves and was stew piece by piece, making the skirt look fluid with elegance, and like the other gown, it had a slit in the left part, not to the knee, but to the middle of the muscle of the leg and black heels. In black and green colors was the dress; the tuxedo in the man, insted of white shirt, it was black with a green tie to match the green on her dress; and the redhead made the appearance with the Gotham handsome blue-eyed man looking absolutely perfect. Heroes with and without disguise, famous celebrities were invited to the famous Hero wedding, and of course, reporters, and one couple of reporters of the Daily Planet: Louis Lane and Clark Kent, also were present. To them it was obviously Superman in disguise, Louis Lane getting some work and mostly, the engaged couple enjoying a good party. The winged warrior and the Gotham Knight enjoyed of each other's company, danced enough songs of all types and of course, at the moment, the distinguished tango. (**AN**: download this song, and put it on while reading this. Gotan Project – Santa Maria, is one of the Soundtracks of the movie "Shall we dance?" with JLo and Richard Gere.)

Bruce was shocked to know that the Thanagarian knew about the dance, but with her, it was all surprises. She walked a few steps away from him to taunt him, but he got her hand and twirled around, her winged back to him, making him touch them softly. She twirled around making her skirt fly up, making her look more seductive, then in an instant she was pressed against him. He pushed his arm around her back, their eyes fighting as they stared into each other's and they were so enchanted with one another that they didn't even notice that everyone else had stopped dancing and moved all around the dance floor to watch them.

"I didn't know that you could dance tango," stated Bruce while letting her make an eight and then twirl before pulling her to his tight embrace, passionately.

"I'm full of surprises," she said with a seductive smile in her lips. Her voice was a whisper, but he could hear her clearly and she was so close to him, her nose brushing his, from time to time as they took another step and her legs brushed against his as they were slimly placed next to his. And her lips, were only inches away from his. The temptation was great, softly and with all the passion rushing to his veins, he brushed his lips against hers. With an eyebrow up to her surprise, she just smiled brightly to him. In that moment, She did a spin with her right leg thigh, until it rested against Bruce's side and he had his left arm up with her right hand, her left arm against his shoulder, twirled them around, her left foot being dragged over the floor and with their foreheads rest on one another; he heaved her over the floor, wings slightly touching it, then pulled her up into a lift before dancing further.

Many of the leaguers were shocked and very surprised to see Bruce Wayne and Shayera Hol, doing something slightly normal, or in this case, dancing passionate tango. (**AN**: Have you seen the movie "Take the lead" with Antonio Banderas?, that tango scene, that's what I'm talking about, well, writing. Imagine them dancing like that, but with more passion, more fire.) All the passion in them was getting out from their pores: It was magnetic to see them dancing and they attracted more people, causing all the guests sitting in the tables to stand all around the dance floor and look at them.

Distracted, the marine was taking a champagne flute from a waiter and searching his newly wife. He was listening to the music and knew that it was tango, curious he saw all the guests were standing up all around the dance floor, looking at someone dancing. Curious, he got to the first line to see who was causing all the commotion; standing besides him was Clark and Louis and to his surprise to the dancing couple was to let go of his recently acquired champagne flute. With Sharp reflexes, the Kryptonian got it in his hands, not even distracting himself and continued watching at the hot passionate couple dancing tango. The camera was recording them, the few reporters there, taking pictures, and everyone in the sound was looking entranced at them.

"Don't you always?" he replied with an sexy smirk in his lips. He twirled her round, swept her off the ground with one swift movement and made her sit with her left side of her body on his right upper leg, the left half of her back, wings up comfortable with the space, resting against his arm, making her do a kick in the air with her right leg, before placing her back on her feet. He grinned mischieviously at her and twirled her around one more time and then held her tightly again, bending her over, shoving one of his legs backwards to keep his own balance; her left leg in his side, his hand supporting that leg and the other one in her back, supporting all her body. Her hands were, one to his shoulder, the other to his neck and then the lights faded and the music ended. When the lights went on again, they realized that everyone was looking at them. Seconds later, everybody was clapping, cheering, whistling, and doing catcalls for them: The loudest of them, Ollie, Dinah, Louis, Clark, and Wally. And like the last time, they made it to the front page, gettin' more attention than the recently married couple.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**8**** - One week Later.**

As strange as it sounds, the relationship with them was scaling with amazing speed. They were waiting for all the others to arrive at their private meetings room. Shayera was looking at some plans when soft gloves touched her waist, hugging her from behind. Moving her wings more to her sides, making room for Bruce to lay his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing softly her neck, to catch more her attention, he turned her around, capturing her lips with his own. They pulled away and gazed at each other with adoration.

"You like dangerous situations," she said slightly without breath.

"Always,". After the wedding reception, they were always like this, but they didn't talk about it. But that would change in a short time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9 – ****Six days later, Friday. **

She entered her quarters with a sigh, and in her desk, there was a sealed folder, A Red rose on top of it and a little note attached to it.

_Today, 6pm, di__nner at the manor. _

_B._

Smiling at the note, smelling the rose, and put them a few inches away, she curiosly opened up the folder, finding: the articles were she appeared with the Gotham playboy: the very first one of them, the rockies incident, the one of the Gotham charity Ball, some variety of them: different papers; and the last one, the one of the wedding. Also, finding the pictures Alfred took of her, those that took Ollie, they got a note on them, saying that they were from Ollie, and recordings. Shayera booted up her laptop and put one cd: It was that of the air dance, back there in the ball, from Ollie as well. Finished that cd, she put another one in and it was the tango dance. Watching it with detail, she got to see every single step, and then watching it again to look at the faces of their friends and got a good laugh at the shocked Green Lantern. It was 4'o clock and she decided to take a shower and make herself beautiful for the dinner date. She put on a quite elegant looking white strapless dress that came down to her knees, little bit of make up, brush her hair and make some twirls in it, earrings of silver, with little wings in them and white heels to match. Getting down to the teleport pads, she got along a few whistles from her collegues. Arriving there, J'onn was in the control room, and Flash was at his side.

Whistling at her, he exclaimed, "Wow! Beautiful!- thinking- Hot date?"

Nod.

Thinking better, "You're going out with the loon, Carter?"

"No," she smiled. She stepped in one of the pads and send J'onn a telepatic message with her destiny. _"J'onn, to the Wayne manor, please,_" she even send him a memory: the memory of that dance in the charity ball of the cd, Ollie provided. Making the Martian smile and put the coordinates quickly and then He replied back _"Good Luck"_. Smiling at him as thanks, while the Flash was looking at them strangely, she finished for the Flash. "Someone even better" and she disappeared in a blue light.

**W****ayne Manor, Moments Later. **

She arrived just in time, and she knocked the door, moments later Alfred opened the door, welcoming her and commenting on her beautiful attire. Right there, he explained that the dinner was going to be outside in the gardens. Walking to the gardens she met Bruce, he was far away from the nicely decorated table, in his hands another beautiful red rose, like the one with the pictures, articles and recordings. Giving it to her, Green met Blue, and then, they met each other with their lips, her arms around his neck, his arms holding her tight, and her wings wrapped around them. That's how Alfred found them moments later, to tell them that the dinner was served. The dinner was excellent, compliments to the chef were given, and they walked, holding hands around to the manor to get down the dinner. They were talking about everything and anything, pretty relaxed with each other. They found a bench to sit, and they rested there.

Pointing at the direction of a big balcony, doors open, curtains dancing with the air, she asked, "That's the balcony of your room?" she blinked curiously. Nodding at her, she replied, "You got a sweet sight, I bet that in the mornings, the sunrise would be beautiful on at that spot," she sighed. She didn't know how to get to the important conversation, but like always, he got on it before her.

"I'm..." exhaling, inhaling slowly trying to make his brain and heart to work, his hand holding hers. "I'm falling, NO- inhale, exhale- ...I'm in love with you, I... –looking at her eyes, pleading, to make something of the situation- ...Don't know how to make this work, I'm no expert," he said sudenly nervous, looking down to their joined hands. She looked at him, green eyes widen with surprise and then with adoration, she took his chin with her other hand and made him look back at her.

"You've read my mind,- the look in his face was priceless, taking a breath- ...I'm in love with you too, -his eyes were wide with surprise, like hers a moment before. He didn't believe that Shayera was feeling the same for him- ...and we... – taking his face in her hands, looking at those icy blue eyes, love in them and reflecting in her eyes as well, drowning in them and finished- ...can make this work". Eyes closing, Lips meeting and time stopped for them.

She got them to the balcony, and they walked backwards, kissing and then falling, she on top of him, on the bed: Black satin sheets decoring the king sized bed. Softly holding her, he searched for the zipper of her white dress; sliding down the zipper from the side and getting his shoes and socks off his feet, throwing them far away. While he was doing this, she let her heels slip from her feet and unbuttoned his black dress shirt, then got it out from his pants. Standing up with her, with his hands at the bottom of the dress, he let it slide down from her, and looked at her with awe at her beautiful body, clad in white lace lingerie. Taking the oportunity she got him out from that black dress shirt and like him, she stared in awe at him with a soft smile on her lips. Kissing once more, he lifted her and put her down on the middle of the bed, trying to make her comfortable, because of her wings, and all this, both of them, kissing at touching everything at reach.

The heat of the passion was at max, she help him take his pants down and his boxers as well; minutes later, her underwear was with his on the floor. She got to see, touch and measure every single part of his body and he got to worship her body like a temple. With care to not hurt her he slowly entered her, making her cry from surprise and pleasure. The pace between them was slow, deep and hard: the only sounds of the room were sighs, moans, groans and the occasional whine. Reaching their orgasms almost at the same time, they sigh loudly with each other at the pleasure given. A few tears in her eyes, she looked at him grateful, smiling, for all the love he was giving to her. Smiling adoringly at her, he wiped her tears away. Kissing her softly, saying that he loved her. They rested holding each other, giving in to sleep, they took a short nap, and later on, they keep giving each other the most pleasure possible up to the early hours of the morning. Tired, they slept holding each other, her hands rested comfortably on his chest, her wings covering them and his arm was relaxed holding her, somewhat, tightly around her waist.

Shayera woke up smiling with the memory of the night and early morning. To her surprise, her Gotham Knight was standing naked in the balcony, gazing at the morning sunrise. She couldn't resist teasing him and she said. "What did I told you?... –smiling sweetly at his nude sight and also of that of the sunrise – ...a beautiful sight," making the man blush and then, grinned mischieviosly at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10**** – Weeks Later. **

They were gettin' to touch softly and intimately each other in the Watchtower and Metrotower, with the danger of them to get discovered by others. And this is the tale of one of those, the very first of them times they got caught. The couple was in monitor duty, well, Batman was. The winged beauty was checking if one of the javelins was in disposal for her date or was going to take the teleport pad to Gotham city that night. The man couldn't resist, so he grabbed her by the hips and put her on his lap.

"So the man loses to temptations after all," she teased, smiling at him, and looking at him with surprise at the movement.

With a ghost of a smile came his reply, "You comfy there?"

Taking his cowl off to look at his eyes, to look at his face, "Absolutely,". She put one of her hands to his face and caressed it with adoration, looking directly at his face, while the other hand was in his hair combing it. At the same moment, he put one of his hands at her waist and started doing little soft circles to her skin. While the other was tucking slowly red strands of hair and massaging her scalp as well. That moment, slowly they put their foreheads together and stared at each other lovingly. Slowly their lips touched each other, getting their lips to do the talking, to let their feelings break free. Kissing was becoming a whole new experience for them: It was sweet, no pressure, slowly and completely intimate to just enjoying the moment. And for the first time, like many others in the future, something or in this case, someone, disturbed the intimate and lovely moment.

Coff, coff.

Looking up of their spot, they got to see the blushing and surprised marine. Putting his cowl back, he gave her a small kiss and she replied "Fun's over... see you later B!," another small kiss and a smile, she stood up on her own, touching his arm and passing the recently married Green Lantern.

"What was that?"

Silence. His gaze moved again to the monitors, letting the other man get to his own conclusions. "I hope this is not a game,"

"Jealous?"

"N-no, - he hesitated- absolutely not, -he quickly rephrased- but you need to be careful with her, because I'm not letting her get hurt by your own hands"

Standing up, he passed the Green Lantern and said "Last time I checked, you where married and this is absolutely none of your business."

Doors Open/Close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Four**** Months Later**, The entire league was surprised to see a beautiful ring hanging in a equally beautiful silver necklace around her neck. The press went absolutely wild and crazy with the information, that Gotham's most eligible bachelor was getting married soon. The front covers of the paper's, were saying that she must've been an angel to make Bruce Wayne fall in love with her. And like always, they didn't know how true it was.

**Two Months Later**: The wedding ceremony was lovely, when the priest got to the line "you may now kiss the bride," it was like a fairy tale: prince charming took her in his arms... They looked deeply at each other's eyes and softly their lips met. The only change in this fairytale was that wings were covering them from other's eyes and in that moment, all the place made an "aw" sound. While doing this, one person would want to spy on their kiss: Flash was in a tuxedo, but with his mask on; with his camera, he got a few inches of distance, and he took some video peeking at her wings. At the reception, in the manor, it was absolutely perfect: all around were flowers, roses, to be specific. The butler and surrogate father was extremely happy for his surrogate son: Looking at him like that, glowing with happiness and so in love, was a thing accomplished. While all the guests were expecting some wild and hot passionate tango as their song, obviously, remembering that dance in the wedding of the Green lantern and Vixen; They gave them the surprise of the night. They did dance some tango, but, for their song, they couldn't have choosen better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**15 Years Later. **

Bruce was walking to the living room, when he arrived he looked at his 15 year old daughter, resting comfortably in the floor, legs up in the air, joining her wings, looking intensely at something in the TV.

"What are you looking at?" he asked while standing near to her and looked at the screen.

"Your wedding video," she said completely enchanted by her parents dancing in the video.

"_**...**__**Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do...  
**_

Moments later, Shayera got to see the loves of her life: her husband and teenage daughter looking at their wedding video, exactly looking at their song. While all the guests were expecting some wild and hot passionate tango, they gave them the surprise of the night. One of those soft and passionate nights, they where listening to the radio before getting hot with desire; while resting they got to hear that beautiful song.

_**  
**__**..Oh the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
And you fill my life with laughter  
You can make it better  
Ease my troubles that's what you do... **_

They weren't engaged at the time, but later on, With a very romantic dinner; Her husband to be put that song in the background, and then he asked her to make him the happiest man in the world, to marry him. With tears in her eyes, she said yes; putting the ring in her finger, and then taking her in his arms and danced to the song.

_**  
**__**...Theres a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like the sun at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray to the one...**_

Now she walked to her husband and touched his arm softly, and made a gesture to dance. Holding each other, they started to waltz at the song playing in the video: looking at each other eyes, all the world faded, just staying the two of them. In background, visiting was Tim, Barbara, and Dick; the ederly Alfred, his niece, Georgina, that was for a few years in the service of the manor and of course, their beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, were watching them, taking pictures and a video of them.

_**  
**__**...Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do... **_

_**  
**_So many years, and they were still in love with each other like the first time. They still looked at each other like the first time they were in each other's arms and making love with the same hunger, desire, passion and love. Their daughter was proud of being their daughter, because, even when things sometimes went bad, they never gave up. They fought for the right things, to the right times; they were each other anchor to sanity; to love, laugh, and happy times, all together.

_**  
**__**...There's a love that's divine  
And it's yours and it's mine  
And it shines like the sun  
At the end of the day we will give thanks  
And pray to the one...  
**_

The first year of their marriage, they got to an understanding, she was going to her help him patrol. In one of those nights, the fight with the villians went trully awful: they were fighting Bane and Poison Ivy. Shayera knocked Ivy out, but one of her vines got all around her and made her fall to the sea surrounding the place. Bruce tried to take out Bane as quickly as possible to rescue his wife. Hours later, feeling completely rested, she was waking up looking at him, blue eyes worrying too much at her. Kissing him grateful for the rescue; she started to feel the heat and desire in her veins, kissing him more fiercely, he returned it with passion of his own. That night they created a miracle. Months later, after a few mishaps: cravings, change of moods, chubby wings, some yells, threats and curses; a baby with little grey wings was born. Weeks later, the winged baby was being cradled by a happy Surrogate Grandfather in the nursing room; while her mother was sleeping peacefully being hold by the equally happy and grateful father.

___**...Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do...  
**_

Some years later in the Future, to John Stewart's surprise, yes, there was a Warhawk: a Beautiful winged woman with black hair and red natural hair highlights, and equally beautiful teal colored eyes, the mix of the color of her parents: icy blue and brilliant green. That time in Egypt, Hawkman told her, well, Batman and her, that her favorite color was teal, in that time, she got no favorite color, but the very first time she was cradleing her little girl, it was. With a nth metal armor, her mask was the same shape, exactly like the one used by her mother, the first one before the invasion, just in different colors, and like her mother's, her pupils looked completely black. A mace of nth metal as a weapon and a complete utility belt like one of her father: with lots of gadgets, incluiding batarangs but with the shape of a hawk. That was her hero life, and in her public life, she was Elizabeth Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises. When she was 2 years old, her father, developed a cell disruptor that made disappear her wings, allowing her to have another life, but also making her more proud of her Thanagarian Heritage, that allows her to save people, like her mother and father, when they were young at the time.

Her parents were very proud of her and loved her dearly. Also proud and adoring her, was her uncles: Clark, Ollie, Wally, and J'onn; and aunts: Louis, Dinah, Linda, and Diana, but him, John Stewart, never felt accomplished with his personal life; while his former starcrossed lover was incandensenly happy and in love with another man: That was destiny.

_**  
**__**Take away my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do  
Fill my life with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles that's what you do..."**_

...And Everything happens, Eventually.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 pages, .2009/ 11pm. Complete Edit 10/Jul/09, 10.30am

**Author's Note**: Thanks for Reading, and so many thanks to my Editor, my lovely nee chan; thanks for the wonderful work in this.

Inspiration for the **tango dance**:

_http:__ // www . youtube. Com / watch? v = E6VvR3hkePI_

_http:__ // www. youtube. Com / watch? v = bXhQNRsH3uc_

_**Song**__: _Van Morrison – Have I told you lately?.

_REVIEW!_

HawkAngel


End file.
